


Brotherhood

by WormholesandPegasus



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, You don’t need to know Assassin’s Creed to understand this fic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WormholesandPegasus/pseuds/WormholesandPegasus
Summary: The final confrontation ends in a partially missed shot and a single sentence.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Kudos: 7





	Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation of the Assassin’s Creed elements:
> 
> The Assassins are the good guys, the Templars are the bad guys. The Assassins fight for freedom while the Templars seek order.

The confrontation starts with a single step and a question. 

“Why? Why did you bring me here?” 

Curt Mega stands above the stairway landing, weapon in hand. A sense of deja vu fills his entire being. He was here almost exactly four years ago. It’s not a good feeling.

His former partner stands above him, filled with rage. Poised on the edge of the top step, ready to leap.

“You just don’t give up, do you Curt?” Owen sneers. “After all this time you haven changed one bit.”

“As opposed to you? The person who turned his back on what he came from. You’re a traitor!” Curt spits. “Not just to me, but to also the the Brotherhood!”

Owen laughs, the smile on his face a parody of what he used to be, “On the contrary, I stayed true to our reality. The world is a mess. It sits on the edge of disaster. Even you can’t deny that. The world needs order to survive.”

“So you think the Templars will fix all of the world’s problems? Huh? The Templars already create half of those problems.”

“As do the Assassins.” Is the response, “A lack of order is chaos.”

Curt clicks off the safety of his weapon as he has done so many times before, “I’m tired of you trying to rationalize the motives of your new organization. It ends here, Owen.”

“And you only do so because you are afraid of what you are hearing. Are you afraid of the truth?” Owen smirks. “You are, aren’t you? Well it is the truth—I, like my brothers seek to create a perfect world.”

“And that is a world without me in it?” Curt’s eyes are wet as the floodgates of despair prepare to rupture within him.

Unexpectedly, Owen pauses. The remark was unanticipated. “That’s the world you created four years ago, love.”

“There’s still time to come back. Tend to you wounds and repair what you have broken.” Curt desperately pleads. “For me.” goes unsaid.

Owen laughs once again, this time higher and longer. “Come back? I’ve gone so far! Do you honestly think that I would come crawling back after you left me to die? Honestly, Curt. The Templars saved me, Curt. They gave me life again, they gave me purpose again.”

He steps down a stair, “Their goals are my goals. Only order brings peace.”

“The world needs freedom, Owen. You knew that once.”

Owen says nothing in reply. He has made his point.

Curt makes one last desperate plea to his former partner. “In the name of all that we had, please stop this. Please. Don’t do this.”

“I do what I must for the cause.” Comes the cold reply.

“As will I.”

A flash and a shot. The sound echoes across the space.

The shot is too low, giving Owen time to speak his last words before his end, “May the father of understanding guide us.”

Curt collapses into sobs at the bottom of the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like one sitting and under two hours with a burst of pure inspiration. So sorry if it isn’t very good.


End file.
